Cranberry
|faction = Super Comics Inc. |health = Good |level = High |status = Playing with Crumbs |location = Club Penguin City }} Cranberry is a weird penguin. He wears underwear, a shirt, and a cape. His best friend is a Mwa Mwa Penguin named Crumbs. Background Cranberry hatched on October 19, 1991. When he was a chick, Cranberry always dreamed of being a superhero. One day, in an attempt to fly, he jumped off a building. His parents were very worried. At that moment, Safety the Penguin came and caught him. Everyone was very happy. As a reward for being saved, Cranberry's parents gave him new underwear, a black mask, and a black cape. He still wears those items to this very day. When he was older, he got lonely. He wanted a best friend. So he adopted a Mwa Mwa Penguin named Crumbs. They both love comics and soda. In early 2010, Cranberry and his girlfriend Mina got married. His grandpa Grandberry, Crumbs (who ate a whole batch of cupcakes), and Bugzy, who was the minster, were there. After the wedding, Cranberry and Crumbs moved into Mina's igloo. Crumbs Crumbs is a Mwa Mwa Penguin who loves cake and soda. He lives in a deluxe igloo with Cranberry and Mina. History Crumbs is a Mwa Mwa Penguin. As a chick, he was the most famous prankster in his neighborhood. But, at 10 years old, he was losing his touch and being bullied. He was so depressed, he couldn't find any happiness. Then, he decided to turn to Mwa Mwaism. He put on a diaper, a blue mask, and a blue cape. He decided to wear these items forevermore. When he was an adult, he was still a Mwa Mwa. One day, he was adopted by a penguin named Cranberry. They both became best friends forever. Mina Mina is a very nice penguin, and the wife of Cranberry. She is an EPF agent and also works for the Str00del Force. Background As a chick, Mina was very skilled. She had a crush on Cranberry. When she was older, she and Cranberry went on their first date. She bought her first igloo but sold it soon afterwards. She decided to move in next door to Cranberry. In early 2010, Cranberry and Mina got married, and Cranberry and Crumbs moved into her igloo. Modes Like Explorer, Mina has modes. Her modes are as follows: *Normal Mode: In this mode, Mina is a very nice penguin. She will help others. *Billy Mays Mode: Mina tries to sell products. Often, the product will either: a) spill on her clothes or b) explode. In other words, it doesn't go well. If the product does either, Mina will use Oxi-Clean and Kaboom to clean up the mess. *Detective Mode: Mina will try to solve a case that is unnecessary. She often won't realize it. When she does realize it, Mina will snap out of this mode. *Phreaker Mode: Exactly like Explorer, but nuttier. Mina will develop rabies, start drooling and go crazy. She will snap out of this mode in 16 seconds. *Chef Mode: Exactly like Explorer. Trivia *Cranberry lives in an igloo with Mina and Crumbs. *Cranberry loves fudge. *Cranberry is a parody of Fanboy from Fanboy and Chum Chum. *Unlike most Mwa Mwas, Crumbs understands the meaning of life and often sees the good in life. *Mina has a blue puffle named Jen. *Mina has a part-time job at McDoodles. *Mina is good friends with The Kernel. Category:Penguins Category:Parodies